Indoor localization, including the localization of humans in an indoor setting, has been the focus of numerous research projects, and there exists commercial off-the-shelf solutions both for the industrial and consumer world. However, there are many scenarios that are not handled well by those solutions. For example, performance capture has become the industry standard method for driving virtual character animation in films, video games, and even live-action shows. In particular, facial capture is especially important because the face is arguably the most important part of a character, yet it is the most difficult component to animate correctly. In order to perform facial capture, high-quality video determination of the subject's face is a critical component.